Ethaner
Ethaner ' Antal' 1,050,000 ' Sprog' Ethansk ' Religion' Primært Aram, Girak og Rasnasolin Relaterede etniske grupper Tharkinere, paravere, zarabinere og højsletteboere Oprindelse Den første ethaner var Thumas Ni-Liv, som grundlagde bystaten Etos i år 1314 e.J. efter at været blevet landsforvist fra Tharkien. Thumas skaffede derefter hurtigt tusindvis af indbyggere til sit nye rige ved at love alle, som blev ethanske statsborgere, amnesti for tidligere forbrydelser begået i andre lande. Definition Enhver kan blive ethaner, hvis vedkommende lader sig registrere som statsborger og får hyre i bystaten i minimum ni måneder, selvom det ikke behøver være det samme job hele vejen igennem. På den måde kan enhver "genfødes" som ethaner, selvom de ikke oprindeligt er fra bystaten. Man er også ethaner, hvis man fødes i Etos. Levevis De fleste indbyggere i Etos er enten beskæftiget af havet, handel eller af de mange plantager, som ligger rundt omkring på øerne. Dyrkningen og handlen med varer såsom the, peber, ananas, chili, kokos, mango samt især tobak og sukker dominerer størstedelen af det ethanske erhvervsliv, undtagen det, som knytter sig til havet, hvor talløse fiskere, saltudvindere, perledykkere og indsamlere af skaller til brug i kosmetik og farvestoffer tjener til føden. Etos er kendt som det frieste land i Niraham og med god grund. Diskrimination er næsten umulig at opstøve, for alle racer og begge køn er lige indenfor både erhverv, familieliv og loven. Derudover er der et minimum af sociale normer at tage hensyn til i Etos: Eksempelvis er det fuld ud acceptabelt for en kvinde at føde adskillige børn, der alle har forskellige fædre, uden at hun nødvendigvis er gift med en af disse mænd, og ligeledes er det ganske normalt for børn at slå sig ind på en helt anden levevej end deres forældre, hvis de selv kan finde den. Etos er desuden den menneskelige stad, som tæller flest sortblodsvæsener blandt sine borgere. Paradoksalt nok er Etos stadig en af de mange riger i Niraham, hvor slaveri er fuldt ud acceptabelt, og især på plantagerne arbejder der mange ufrie, først og fremmest forbrydere, som må betale deres gæld til samfundet af ved at knokle for at øge Etos’ velstand. Derudover er Etos også stærkt klasseopdelt med nogle få, stinkende rige familier, flere medlemmer af den højere mellemklasse og utroligt mange fattige. Grunden hertil er, at den frihed, som man kan finde i Etos, ikke er en garanti for et rigt og komfortabelt liv, da ethanerne går meget op i, at enhver er sin egen lykkes smed, og hvis man ender på bunden af samfundet, er det ens egen skyld, og ingen andre er forpligtiget til at hjælpe en. Social rang betyder dog sjældent noget i Etos, hvor kun kontanter og indflydelse virkelig gør krav på respekt. Som en del af Thumas' tilbud til sine kommende landsmænd tilbage i 1314 kan enhver, som køber et stykke jord af bystaten, nemlig kalde sig selv ved præcis den titel, som vedkommende ønsker, og derfor er det fuldt ud muligt for en person at gå under titlen hertug eller greve, selvom han hverken er adlet af en konge eller ejer mere end et lille klippeskær ude i havet. Derfor tager ethanerne ingen adelig titel for gode varer og har ikke mere respekt for en baron, end de ville have for en fisker. Religion Som et folk, der lever i tæt kontakt med havet, tilbeder mange ethanere Rasnasolin, men da også mange er afhængige af at gøre gode handler, er også menneskernes skaber Aram en højt skattet guddom i Etos. Som tyvenes guddom har Girak desuden en vis popularitet blandt den fattigere del af befolkningen. Derudover er alle trosretninger tilladt af staten, men de individuelle kirker sørger alligevel for igennem bestikkelser og afpresning at skille sig af med enhver heks, dæmonolog eller kætter, som er dum nok til at lade sig afsløre. Kendte ethanere Den mest berømte af alle ethanere er Thumas Ni-Liv, som grundlagde bystaten. Han er kendt som sørøver, eventyrer, provokatør og generelt et godt forbillede for alle ethanere. Herudover er Mester Uldur af Mørketvingernes Orden en berømthed både inden- og udenfor Magiens Cirkel. Som stormester af Mørketvingerne er han kendt som en fornem bekæmper af udøde, dødemanere og alskens uhelligt pak, og han er desuden dybt engageret i Cirklens politik. Shartak Aratholl, Giraks profet er ikke ethaner af fødsel, men den berømte herre er siden blevet et sandt barn af byen og vides med sikkerhed at gæste den ofte, til stor bekymring for mangt en rig købmand. Damaria "Enkemageren" er Gardens mest kendte kaptajn, thi hun er som elver ikke kun en af de smukkeste kvinder i Etos, men også en af de bedste krigere man kan opdrive syd for Badra. Hun tåler ingen slingrer i valsen og er særdeles vellidt blandt især byens fattige for sine forsøg på at opretholde lov og orden for alle og ikke kun de rige. Traditioner Hatte Selvom etik ikke er særlig betydningsfuld for de fleste ethanere, så er ære det til gengæld. En ethaners hat er det synlige bevis på hans autoritet, og krænker man hatten, gælder det samme for dens ejermand. En ethaners hat er først og fremmest et udtryk for hans ære. Det er vigtigt at have en velholdt hat, meget gerne med smukke dekorationer som skaller, fjer eller bånd. Eftersom mange ethanere er sømænd, har de også tit solide remme i deres hatte, så de ikke kan blive blæst af ude på havet. Men det er også væsentligt at gå med en hat, som passer til ens stand. Der er visse regler for ethanske hatte; f.eks. må kun adelige bære fjer på over 30 cm, og farven skarlagen er ligeledes reserveret for adelen. Det er strafbart at bære en hat, som man ikke er værdig til. Hovedbeklædningen fortæller dog også andet om en ethaner end hans rang. Ved at studere hatten og dens egenskaber kan man lære forskellige ting om bæreren, da mange forsøger at give deres hat et personligt præg. F.eks. kan man roligt regne med, at en person, som bærer et tørklæde om hovedet i stedet for en hat, ikke tager sig selv så højtidligt, mens en person med en påfuglefjer nok er meget ærekær. Hvis man slår hatten af en ethaner, er det en udfordring til duel. Det er udfordreren, som bestemmer, om duellen skal være til døden, til den ene giver op eller til en af parterne ikke længere kan stå op, og det er den udfordrede, som vælger våben og tidspunkt. Hver deltager skal medbringe tre vidner til duellen. Vinderen af dysten må tage den andens hat, og taberen har således mistet sin ære. Andre gange vælger en ethaner frivilligt at lægge sin hovedbeklædning på hylden, fordi han enten har bragt skam over sig selv eller på anden vis føler sig uværdig til at bære sit statussymbol. Det er en meget alvorlig sag at stjæle en andens hovedtøj og ikke noget, som man bare gør for sjov. Ethanske børn lærer, fra de er helt små, at folks hatte skal respekteres. Det anses for dybt ubehøvlet at røre en andens hat for at mærke på materialet eller at daske til den for sjov, selvom de yngre generationer ser lidt mildere på etiketten end de voksne. Ethanere tager kun deres hatte af, når de er i situationer, hvor deres rang er ubetydelig, f.eks. hjemme hos familien, blandt nære venner, eller når de skal bade eller sove. Fødsel En ny ethaners fødsel er som regel en meget glædelig begivenhed, især fordi det giver forældrene en undskyldning for at gå på kro og feste med deres nærmeste omgangskreds. Når barnet skal døbes, sker dette næsten også altid i øl (eller vin, hvis man er lidt fin på den) på en kro. Overgang til voksenalderen De fleste ethanske børn bliver regnet for voksne, når de er syv-otte år gamle. I denne alder begynder de at arbejde på lige fod med de voksne og kan efter loven også idømmes straffearbejde eller henrettelse, hvis de begår kriminalitet. Et ethansk barn markerer sin overgang til voksenalderen ved at begynde at gå med hat. Det er en stor dag, når forældrene tager deres pode med til hattemageren for at få taget mål, og når hatten er færdig, afholdes der som regel også en lille fest for den nye voksne, hvor venner og bekendte giver små gaver og drikker ungen fuld som tegn på, at barnet nu kan gå på beværtning. Kun folk, som er gamle nok til at bære hat, må nemlig komme ind på de ethanske kroer. Børn er ikke tilladt; ikke fordi de ikke må drikke, men fordi mange af dem er lommetyve og let kan smutte væk i mængden. Forlovelse De fleste unge i Etos vælger selv deres mage og gør kur til denne længe før, at forældrene får noget at vide om forbindelsen. En særlig ethansk måde at flirte på er ved at sætte blomster, fjer eller muslingeskaller, som man selv har fundet, i den udkårnes hat for på denne måde at vise sin interesse. I dette tilfælde er det helt i orden at røre den andens hat. En forlovelse er officiel, når to personer bytter hatte. Fordi det ofte er umuligt for begge parter at passe den andens hat, binder man i stedet et tørklæde om hovedet og går med sin tilkomnes hat hængende i en rem om halsen. Giftermål I Etos er det fuldkommen normalt for en kvinde og mand at leve sammen uden at være gift, men for at sikre en vis struktur i den ballade som altid følger, når en ethaner dør, og hans slægtninge skal arve, er det lov, at der kun arves indenfor ægteskabet, og derfor vælger mange især at blive gift på deres ældre dage. Et ægteskab i Etos er kun gyldigt, hvis det er blevet velsignet af en præst (et udtryk for hvor megen indflydelse kirkerne har fået gennem bestikkelse og pression). Det koster som regel en net sum at købe denne tjeneste fra kirken, men selvfølgelig afhænger omkostningerne af, hvor velhavende brudeparret er. Som regel bliver ethanere gift med stor ståhej og ballade. De foregår oftest på kroer, da disse trods alt tit er Arams og Giraks templer, og her skal de nygifte give en omgang til alle de tilstedeværende som betaling for, at krogæsterne har bevidnet vielsen. Oftest spiller kroens musikanter gratis ved denne lejlighed, og der festes lystigt, så længe man nu har råd. Når man bliver gift, bliver ens formuer slået sammen. Derudover kan kun ægtefødte sønner og døtre arve (det er lige meget, om forældrene blev gift før eller efter barnets fødsel), men der er til gengæld fuldstændig ligestilling imellem børnene ligegyldigt alder og køn. Død Når en ethaner dør, bliver han svøbt i ligklæder og overgivet til en af "de dødes færgemænd"; en person, hvis officielle arbejde det er i god ro og orden at ro liget ud til et sted langs kysten eller ude på havet, hvor der findes nogle velvoksne fiskestimer. Et reb med en tung sten bindes om den dødes ben, og han smides herefter i havet, hvor stenen trækker kadaveret ned på bunden, mens "færgemanden" siger en bøn over stedet og hælder en hel flaske rom i vandet som et offer til Rasnasolin, der nu tager den dødes lig til sig som fiskeføde. Som regel tager de pårørende med "færgemanden" med ud på havet for at sige farvel (og for at se, at alt går ordentligt for sig), og når ceremonien er afsluttet, får "færgemanden" nogle penge for ulejligheden, mens de pårørende går på kro og drikker gravøl, mens de mindes den afdøde. Når en ethaner dør længere inde på land, er der dog nogle steder så langt til havet, at man ikke kan få liget ud til vandet, inden det begynder at lugte, så der graver man i stedet den døde ned og hælder en flaske rom ud på jorden, mens man beder den afdødes gud om at tage nådigt imod sjælen.